


Memories

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Ahsoka has a vision of Darth Vader after Order 66.
Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Memories

The freighter lifts off with an unsettling groan from a nameless planet in the Mid Rim. Even these nameless planets are becoming the target of the oncoming Empire, so much so that Rex and Ahsoka can no longer travel together. As a pair, they’re too noticeable, too much at risk of being caught, but travelling together was almost worth the risk. After Order 66, all Ahsoka wanted was friends and family. Now, she has neither.

Ahsoka drops her bag on the edge of her bunk. The tiny crew of the freighter had welcomed a skilled mechanic, despite her youth and lack of credentials. She’ll start soon, but sleep is foremost on her mind. She hasn’t slept well these past weeks alone, without a friend to watch her back and to chase away the ever-present nightmares.

Ahsoka slumps on the thin mattress and leans back, grateful to have a room with a lock on the door. The ship shudders and creaks as it passes through the atmosphere. She wonders just how much work she’ll have to do to fix this ship. From the sound of things, it’s held together by tape and not a small amount of hope. Not unlike the _Twilight._

Instead of pushing away the memory, she embraces it, allowing herself to finally feel the emotions she had bottled up now that she’s safe. She remembers her first time on the _Twlight_ and the absolute mess she had made of her first few missions as a Padawan. She remembers Skyguy working with her, being patient even when she struggled to control her recklessness and eagerness to prove herself. She remembers him taking her out to lunch when the war became too much and she just needed to lose herself in good food and lively music. 

And now it’s all over. She no longer has even the chance to return home.

Ahsoka shivers as a chill runs up her spine. She reaches for her absent lightsabers, but there’s no one around. Only the Darkside, slowly circling closer, searching for her with a frighteningly familiar presence that she just can’t quite place.

She glances to the window and finds a pair of golden eyes staring back at her out of the darkness. Ahsoka gasps and flings herself backwards. Her head slams against the door and her attention shatters, the pain snapping her out of the spiral.

The darkness fades. Ahsoka slowly stands back up. Her own reflection appears in the window, no golden eyes watching over her, no gloved hand reaching out to pull her into the cold.

She calms her racing heart. The Force is silent around her, still thrumming with darkness as it has been since the birth of the Empire.

Ahsoka rubs her eyes and rolls onto her bed. It was a nightmare, a hallucination, not a vision from the Force, she tells herself. She just needs to sleep. She’ll be fine.


End file.
